Venom
That's where you are '''wrong.' It's not about control, or following orders like a soldier. It's about us. We. We are Venom!'' --''' Venom (Eddie Brock)' '''Eddie Brock', notoriously known as Venom, '''is a former journalist of the Daily Globe whose whole life has been ruined by the hero '''Spider-Man Origins As a child, Edward Charles Allan Brock was raised as a Roman Catholic in suburban San Francisco. His father was cold and unloving towards him because he blamed Eddie for his wife's death during childbirth. Eddie constantly attempted to obtain his father's approval, though even after excelling in school, he only received half-hearted encouragements. Eddie often stole things from other children, just so he could "find" these items to gain their friendship. He also suffered from bullying as a child. In his teenage years he gained entrance to ESU's journalism program, fabricating an internship, and he romanced law student Ann Weying. Though exceptional in athletics, Brock switched his major in college to journalism after reading an article on the Watergate scandal. Upon graduating, he moved to New York City, married Ann and as a member of the Associated Press, he obtained a job as a journalist for the Daily Globe. He proved himself to be highly talented, though even this did not get his father's approval. From Success to Failure Being a young reporter, Brock faced down the shadowy alien Krobaa and uncovered illegal human testing at Devlin-MacGregor Pharmaceuticals, although threats on Ann's life prevented him from reporting that. He later began to suffer from severe anxiety, which was soon discovered to be adrenal cancer. With just months to live, Brock wanted to break a big story, and thought he had found this story when he was accidentally contacted by Emil Gregg, who claimed to be the serial killer Sin-Eater. Eddie wrote front-page exclusives of the Sin-Eater, protecting his identity under the First Amendment, until a crisis of conscience and pressure from the police and his editor forced him to write an exclusive article revealing Gregg as the Sin-Eater. Although that edition of the paper sold out immediately, that same day Spider-Man captured and revealed the true identity of the Sin-Eater to be Detective Stan Carter. Gregg was found to be Carter's delusional neighbor, making Brock a laughingstock among his fellow journalists. Fired from the Daily Globe, he was forced to write venomous drivel for a tawdry tabloid. Ann left him, his father disowned him and his future appeared to be over. Brock blamed all of these problems on Spider-Man, and began an intense physical workout program hoping to reduce the stress of his life. However, such physical exertions only increased his violent obsession with Spider-Man. Although his body had been honed to near-perfection, Brock’s mind was reduced to an all-consuming vessel of hatred. Birth of Venom Some time after Eddie's life took these drastic changes, and overwhelmed by his shame and the knowledge of his impending death, he began contemplating suicide. To keep his mind off Spider-Man, Eddie became a janitor at Horizon Labs. One night, he wondered into the "Special Projects" wing of the building and accidentally knocked over a vat of black liquid that quickly attached itself to him, the symbiote bonded mentally and physically to Brock, whose rage and hatred toward Spider-Man further corrupted it, causing it to become increasingly vicious and bloodthirsty. Brock soon discovered that the costume gave him all of Spider-Man's powers, adding its biomass to his already large frame and increasing his strength to levels surpassing those of Spider-Man. Personality By his own admission, Eddie was never a particularly functional or benevolent man, though he frequently made efforts to better himself. Obsessed with and desperate for success, as a child and into his adulthood he stole and lied in order to get the acknowledgement he desperately craved and further his career. Despite excelling academically and becoming a successful journalist, Eddie was never able to impress his father. His Catholic upbringing significantly influenced his actions and for a time he came to see himself as having been chosen by God to cleanse Earth of the symbiotes. However, Eddie's faith was not unshakable, and he would occasionally find himself doubting whether God was listening, which led him to ultimately abandon his faith. Eddie also has an odd habit of forming protective bonds to young women, using them as a moral compass to guide his actions. Eddie's attitude towards the symbiotes has changed significantly over the years. As the symbiote's appetite for flesh grew, Eddie came to fear and despise it, considering it a demon that God had sent to punish him for contemplating suicide. Powers and Abilities Powers Black Symbiotic Costume: The alien costume, which had grafted itself to the nervous system of Eddie Brock, somehow absorbed the powers of Spider-Man during its brief symbiotic relationship with him. These powers had been transferred to Brock, so long as he wore the costume, and combined with Eddie's natural bulk made Venom physically stronger than Spider-Man. The symbiote also kept Brock's cancer in check until they separated. Ultimately the costume's influence hurt more than helped Brock's psyche, and when he finally realized this himself he decided to auction it. Several years later, Eddie reclaimed it, becoming Venom once more. The symbiote grants Eddie the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Webbing Generation' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Offspring Detection' *'Genetic Memory' *'Spider Sense' *'Spider Sense Immunity' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Invisibility' *'Shapeshifting' *'Night Vision' *'Genetic Memory' *'Spider-Man Detection' *'Venomous Fangs' Abilities Expert Reporter: Before his bonding with the symbiote, Eddie Brock was an incredibly skilled reporter for the Daily Globe, and knew how to investigate. He also had many sources of information in helping with his plans. Expert Marksman: Eddie is expert marksman, as shown when he was hunting symbiotes and taking down Maniac's men. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although he's had no proper training, Eddie is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant when using symbiotes. Skilled Symbiote Hunter: Even though he is only human, Eddie has been able to take on the symbiotes. This was shown when he killed Scream and Hybrid, using advanced and normal weaponry. Strength level Class 70; Eddie Brock worked his body to the natural peak human level of man of his height, age, weight and build exercise. He is able to lift no more than 700 lbs without any symbiotic suit. The Venom symbiote has enabled Eddie to lift up to 70 tons in their regular size, but this is not their true limit as their strength increases with their variable muscle mass. Weaknesses Mental Instability: Eddie has been repeatedly shown relapsing into his unstable "lethal protector" mindset. As both Anti-Venom and Toxin, he reverted back to this persona, killing criminals just as offhandedly as when he was Venom. He is also addicted to the power bestowed upon him by being bonded to a symbiote, which has caused drastic shifts in his personality. Sonic and Heat: The Venom symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Human